It Is My Bad Luck
by Alhanouf-TJ
Summary: may main character is Mallory she unlucky girl. her bad luck brings her trouble. she has a twin sister who get married with businessman called kai . after five year a disaster happened which cause kim to die and Mallory to take her sister place. will kai is going to know that his wife is dead and her sister took her place. before thing go even worse than both of them can imagined?
1. Chapter1 :introduction

It Is My Bad Luck

chapter :0

-Introduction-

"Hello _Mallory_ …

If you are reading this message that's mean I am already dead… please take care of Gou for me.

Tell him to forgive me for all the stupide things that I have done. I never deserve kai as a husband, if he just figure out what I have done he could hate me for sure. Tell him that I thought It will never end up like that but there is no coming back. Forgive me please I know how much you are upset and disappointing and maybe you hate me now for being like that… I hope you guys will forgive me so that god will forgive me too for what I have done to you.

Good bye

Kimberley Hiwatari "

Hi… I'm Mallory Eduard now I'm 26 years old. Well it is so clear that my name means unlucky in French , this is the main reason of my troubles. But I never ever tried to change my name .

I want to prove to my parents that I am not unlucky, but that day never comes yet. The only thing that proves that I am not unlucky girl is having my twin sister always around me . her name is Kimberley ,my parents love her more than me. I really don't know why we look alike and we have almost the same IQ * I'm the smartest though *, but maybe because she is so lucky .

speaking about her luck she got married after she graduated from business school 5 years ago , and the lucky person who fall in love with her charm is a business man .the most hottest Russian Kai Hiwatare. She met him in one of my dad's company displays .since my dad is a great businessman too, they shared the business together. She lives in Russia now. unlucky me, I can't see her anymore because the far away distance between Franca and Russian .

But after my sister marriage I got a scholarship to study medicine in Germany , she was so happy for me even my parent. But they were happy for different reason which is having the freedom, they will be free of me and my bad luck cloud. For now, This year is my fourth in the Germany medicine school. I still in contact with my twin sister I call her every time I had break. And also, four years ago I had a cute little nephew. His name is Gou , I bought him gifts every time I had off day , of course I do sent him gifts in charismas and thanksgiving, luckily some of the gifts reached him and the most don't.

*yeah as I said my bad luck always causes me troubles*.

I tried to travel to Russia but I had no money to pay for the ticket because I have to pay for the apartment that I rent and my parents almost forgot about me. But this year Gou is turning to 5 year I hope I could make it to attend his birthday. I am so happy for my sister she have a lovely family. and happy life. The most important thing is having someone who swear to god to protect her from any harm. Sometimes I pray to god to live her life…

but I wished I had never did that.

NOTE:

This story have many character that I made them up.

I hope you like the introduction


	2. Chapter2 :How It

It Is My Bad Luck

Chapter:1

-How It's all started-

Germany, Berlin: Day 1, **Mallory POV** :

"hello ladies and gentlemen Russian airline flight number A160C will arrive at 2:30 pm … thank you "

Germany Airport announcement. "oh no… my bad luck I have to wait for 30 more minutes." sadly.

I guess I should have a snack because I am starving". I Walked toward the vending machine , I felt that there is someone is following me. And as I walk faster the person is walking even fast, I stopped an turned to face him then that person pulls my arm and hugged me tightly ,before I screamed ...

" Hi Malli miss you so much" Kimberley said . "Oh my gosh Kimi you scared me to death. I miss you too honey. But wait isn't your flight will arrive at 2:30 pm ? how come you are here?". " No Malli my flight has arrived one hour ago " Kimberley said . "it's so strange I was standing there the whole time but I didn't saw you!". " never mind now, are we going to chitchat here or what?" Kimberley said. " oh ya sure let's go. I will take the lead .". " Hahahah..no thanks your bad luck will pump any time by now" Kimberley laughed. "Hahahah… don't worry nothing bad will happen". We reached the parking and all the way we were talking, it had been five years since we saw each other . I opened my car front door and said" after you ". "Hahaha… Malli I am not going to get in there if you keep calling " Kimberley said. "okay sorry .hahaha".

For now I am the tour guide. We could visit many places , but we would not spent the whole time in streets since Kim was tired. So we reached my apartment. I opened the door and I carried my sister lugged to her room and said " did you like my apartment ?". "yeah it so nice . did my dad chose it for you "Kimberley said with nauseated look.

Well I couldn't blame her she is used to leave in 7 stars hotel room and butlers to serve, and of course bodyguards to protect her . " if you don't like it ,I can call one of my friend to book you a room in one of the fancy hotels in Berlin". " no thanks honey I guess I will spend the day here and tomorrow I will book a room myself " Kimberley *sounds like she wants to survive from sleeping in my twin bed*." Hay Kimi how is Gou is he doing fine?"." Yeah he is " Kimberley answered while scanning the apartment. " Why did not you bring him with you ? I could have a chance to see him in person.". " he didn't want to come. And long trip will be so hard on him" Kimberly justify. She was one hundred percent right "ohhh… my bad luck" with disappointing tone . "don't worry one day you will see him for sure" kim said.

And we keep chitchatting about every single thing. I figure out a lot of things that Hiwatari family do in their daily life. And we decided to go to Oliv caffe in Berlin downtown tomorrow.


	3. Chapter3 :replacement

It is my bad luck

Chapter:3

-replacement-

Germany, Berlin : Day 2, **Mallory POV** :

Today is going to be my first time to show my sister how nice Berlin is.

We walked in MünzstraBe street . Kim liked Germany and she wants to come back next summer with her family, and I was more than happy to hear that . As planed we were heading to Oliv caffe. "Hay Kimi our destination is on the other side of this street , let us cross to the road".

" okay " Kimberley respond . She was next to me when we cross the road I looked to my sister to tell her that if she likes to stay her for more than two days, strangely she was smiling but to whom before I could turn and ask her. Everything was faster than my words. BOOOOM BOW. I never thought that in blink of an eye everything will be missed. The only thing I can remember is hearing the explosion then someone asking for help and people screaming. I can't see clearly but I figured out it was a car explosion which causes to burn the whole place. I was laying on the ground surrounded by flames. I tried to ask for help but I can't hear my voice and it is so hard to move a muscle . while I was trying to move my body from the flamesI saw someone with black long jacket and a black hat was walking throw the flames like nothing happened I wanted to ask for his help but he was smiling like a devil in hell. it's too hard to even scream for help. I looked at him while he was pulling out something from his packet , it was needle. After that knees next to a body. I couldn't recognize the body because of the flame . He was checking if that person was alive then he looked around to check if someone was looking at him, so I keep myself at my place and pretend like if I was dead .then I couldn't see what happens to that man because the flames increases and it nearly burns me .I tried again to scream but even my voice couldn't come. I gave up on leaving, I closed my eyes and waited to be burn alive. Then someone is shouting " there is someone inside the flames" clearly. I opened my eyes and saw a fireman jumping inside the fire." are you okay" he said . I nodded . After he carries me I told him "my sister " that was the last thing I said before I bass out.

It is too dark…

I opened my eyes . I saw the light "oh my bad luck . I'm dead". " Doctor she is awake we should inject more anesthetic " the nurse said . Wait a second, I'm in a surgery. " yes please add more , act fast " the doctor said. Before the anesthetic could take me away in the darkness, I scanned the room to find my sister. I saw her laying on the bed next to me. Perhaps they will do a surgery for the two of us. Then I went to the darkness again.

Mallory dream:

I wake up in an old building it looks like an old school. I went to the main door but it was locked .I shout " Hello, anybody here? Kim? Anyone? " . I saw a girl running on the stirs." Hay wait ! " . I run after her , but she is so fast . I shouted " I wouldn't hurt you I'm just going to ask you something " the girl stopped. I took a breath after the long way running after her. "have you seen a young girl with gray hair and she is the same age as me and looked like me? " . The girl turn to face me. She looks so cute and have long gray hair she was wearing a cute baby pink dress , she looks like Kim in intermediate school . " yes I know her" the girl said. " oh thanks god, where is she? I mean is she okay?" . " no she is not, she deserve it" she said with cold angry voice ." What Are you saying ?why she is not okay ? What actually happened? What did she deserve ?"

. I'm scared now, this cute girl looks like she now something that I don't know about my sister and her eyes have lots of words to tell , but she didn't say anything .

She replied to my questions by tears. " oh sorry honey I didn't meant to scare you, I'm just worried about my sister . She is the only thing I have. she has a lovely family of course they will be so sad if something happens to her" I tried to stop her tears, but I failed. " please don't look after her . She don't want you to know anything about her" the girl said with a lot of pain in her voice .

Then she run away again. " hay wait...". I run after her . She turned to the left hallway. When I reach the hallway I couldn't find anyone there. She just despaired ?

*End of Mallory dream.

I wake up lonely in a hospital room

. I'm so scared, I had the worst nightmare that I have never seen before and I don't want to see it again. I tried to move my body to stand on my feet. It was difficult to move but I did . I walk to the door and the pain is killing me. I felt so heavy and my chest is hurting me each time I breath , but I want to find my sister.

Before I reach to the door of the patient room. it opened and a nice charming guy comes Running and hugged me so tightly. I thought he was an angel but angels can't speak to living human." Thanks god you're alive . I was so worried about you " the guy said. I broke his hug and looked at his face. That guy looks familiar to me. before I could recognize him, I saw my parents running into the room with big smiles. They asked him to give them private time with me. But after he gets out , they change their smiles to their angry and serious faces . " listen carefully girl, from now on you are not Mallory you are Kimberley Hiwatari ! " my dad said with anger lacing his voice.

I just stared at him for a while in shock, noticing my mum's head bowed down probably she was crying . "why? where is kimi? What happened to her ?" . My mum said and Tears were rolling down her eyes" she...de...d... Dies ".I couldn't breathe for minutes and I could hear her word but I just don't understand anything "no we were going to the coffee shop, I had many things ...I want ...t..t..to " I could not complete my sentence. I lost my voice the tears start to fall on my cheeks . In this sad moment dad jumped in my face and said " it because of your bad luck, the doctor could not help the two of you. no choices, either you two died or one of you stay alive. And guess who is the one who supposed to be dead It's you sister , your bad luck brings her to Germany to die in a horrible terrorist group attack . And her good luck keeps you alive. To let you know something she is not dead. Because her heart is pumping blood in your body."

I didn't understand the last part of his speech, but I can't asked him because I'm crying out of my heart . My mum continued " the doctor found out that Kim's brain was dead after the accident for unknown reasons , and your heart weakened after they increase the an aesthetic he and the sergeants decided to transplant Kim's heart in your body since like you are twins your body would not refuse her heart tissue." Then she said " poor kimi, she never deserve to die " she cried even more than before and knees in the floor. Then dad jumped a gain" that's why we called Kai to take you home with him , we told him that his wife is still alive. I know it's so hard to act like her , but you have no choice. And if you think just thinking to tell him the truth, you are going to die." . For the first time in my life I'm going to give my dad a piece of his mind. " yes I do have choice dad , and my choice is to take care of her son . I'm going to do this for her , but I can't love her husband. And if he fall in love with me. I have no choice just to tell him " He yelled angrily smashing a bag in his hand on my bed " SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! If you ever call this again I would make you sorry you were ever born". Then he said" Mallory is dead" walking away then opening the door and the guy who hugged me inter the room and set next to me. Mum walked outside the room and her eyes never met main shamefully .of course she is ashamed of what she has done to me , but It was very painful to watch her crying. after she closed the door behind her. Kai said " are you okay honey ? were you crying? " His hand were around my waist and he get me closer to him I looked to eyes ." We love you Kim, don't leave us alone " I can see that he meant every single word he said . He got even closer that I could feel his warmness . Then He turned his head and his hand moved to my cheek then slowly he leaned and claimed my lips . HE IS FUCKING KISS Me DUDE,I didn't expect it like that it was so fast for me to got it and also it was my first kiss so Involuntary I pushed him away from me , he was surprised because it supposed to be me kissing him back. I'm said " I feel so dizzy , can you call the doctor " . He said " oh... Yes sure" I can tell he is surprised. then He left the room .

I hope you like this chapter

For the next chapter it will be Kai's POV

Be ready.?


	4. Chapter4: disaster

It is my bad luck

Chapter:4

-disaster-

Russia, Moscow: Day1 **, Kai's POV** :

" the Russia universal company wants to make a deal with our company of course that's good for us it will..." One of the business worker in Hiwatari cooperation presenting at the meeting.

I couldn't pay attention in this meeting, last night kim didn't call us. I don't know if she arrived to Germany safely. This trip makes me worried. She insisted to be alone without me and Gou. Even she didn't take a bodyguard. I can see that lately she was not herself and but it is her right to have privet time with her sister. if I just know her sister name, but I don't. she haven't talked about her sister ever. I was surprised to know about her. Even Eduard never talked about her and even he haven't celebrate her birthday like he do to kim. The only thing I know about her sister that she is so lonely and she studied medicine in Germany. Which makes me more worried about her, I feel something is not alright.

" Kai...kai.. EARTH TO KAI...is everything okay " Tala said. I looked at him then I realized that everyone were looking at me and waiting for my comment on what the guy was talking about. I was not paying attention but I tried to hide that fact ." I think it's good . I mean it is good to hear that " but I failed. Tala was surprised dropped his pen while gasping "he was not asking about your opinion ". It is so odd to see me day dreaming. I couldn't hide it any more " oh … continue please ".

Everything went peaceful after that. I tried to pay attention and I succeeded this time. I said after we finish the meeting "the meeting is over. Good job everyone. And wish you good luck ". Everyone left the meeting room accept for Tala . I was checking the attendance names and signed some papers then Tala said " Kai I'm so worried man. you are not the kind of person who snap out of any single thing, is everything okay. Is there a problem in your family? Or does your grandpa wake up from comatose?" spoke panic in his voice. I didn't answer him. I continue sighing the papers. Tala said "Your silence answers everything, he is awake" it sounds like if he said bingo. " no , and stop it alright" I give him one of my death glares, But it would not scared him anymore since he was already used to it. " hay easy come body. I'm just worried " Tala said with big smile like everything is okay. I finished singing the paper, then I start answering his questions" I don't know I just feel that there is something wrong ". " with who? Is it Gou" Tala said and set next to me. " no stupid. It's Kim she traveled to Germany last night. and she didn't call me, I didn't know if she arrived safely or not. Also she did act so weird before she travels." While talking I recall all the moments. " so you're a loner. I can call you some girls to bring you back to life"he was mocking me, but I should give him a lesson. I griped both of his arms backward. "Ouch Ouch I know I'm just kidding ". Then i left my cooperation heading back to my house, because that feeling never left me.

I should have a break. I entered the house and everyone were not expecting me to come back sooner, so unusually The bottlers welcoming me back ." Mummy is back" Gou said while he was running to the house entrance. But when he saw the one who have been back is me. He looked to his feet and said " hi dad" I can see it. He is not happy that I'm the one who comes back . "Hi. How was your d...?". " it's so boring " Gou reply before I finish my question. " oh why? Did not your valkov cousin play with you ?" . " yes they did but ..." Gou said with sad puppy eyes, he tried to hide the tears because he knows how much I hate boys acting like girls " dad please let's go to Germany ". " So you missed your mummy. Well I miss her too but it is not like she is not coming back"

I was hiding the sadness too, but we could handle that it's going to be 3 days so we will wait for two more days from now.

" and the lunch is ready ".

" have our dinner first ". "O...Kay" Gou walked with trampling . We had our lunch but I couldn't taste any bite of my dish ,because the feeling of having something is not alright is increasing every second. I left the dining room and walk to my office. Like always I was checking the stock market.

My phone range I picked my phone without checking who is the caller. I said " Hello honey. How is Germany "."hahahaha what hahaha last time I checked that I'm still in Russia. I told you , you need some girls to makes you feel better hahahah" The last thing i need right now is Tala mucking me. how stupid me ,how could I put myself in this situation. And with whom Tala . Unfortunately he will tell everyone he knows and probably he will post it on Twitter. " What do you want? I don't want to see you today. We had the meeting and I don't feel I'm going to spend the day in my house ". "Well sorry for telling you that, but you must see me in the Russian universal company to make our deals this afternoon."Tala said.

"HOW GIVE YOU THE PERMETION TO PUT THE DEALS MAKING DATE" I was so angry because it supposed to be me putting the dates for the deals. "I'M TIERD OF YOUR MOUTH."he shouted. We took a deep breath. Then Tala continued." thanks to who took your brain with her to Germany, because we discussed that in our meeting and you signed on the date as an okay!"Tala explaining the misunderstanding .

To be honest with myself, it is my fault .but it isn't like I'm going to apologize." Okay I will meet you in the Russian universal company ". I run to my car in hurry. Thanks goodness I reached the company in time and I met Tala over there. "Hello Hiwatari ,I'm Liven welcome to our company. It looks like you are in hurry let me take you to the meeting room. this way please" the worker said. Everything went alright, my phone ranged while the company worker was explaining some points on meeting I look at it and found that Eduard ,my father in law, calling . I ignores him, because He always calls me to make a deal with his company which I always refuse. He works with illegal groups which makes him the richest businessman in the world, but I don't want to be like him. He reminds me of my grandfather .

He didn't stop calling me in the meeting room ,so I turned my phone off. I need to pay attention now. After we make the deal and shakes hands with the whole Russian universal group company . Me and Tala decided to celebrate in a nearby bar. We both had lunch so we are not hungry . We ordered two glasses of wine and Tala called spencer, Ian and Bryan to celebrate with us. I didn't meet them after I got married. They changed my mood for sure . We left the restaurant at 10:00pm and everyone head back to his house. I entered my house

and the bottler jumped in my face and said " MESTER KAI WERE WHERE YOU? we called you several times but your phone was off " the bottler said his whole body trembled at this.

.he got say something but I cuts his useless speech " WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ". He snapped out of his condition and pointed to the housemaid who was crying."s...s..sir,...call Miss k...im..." She was crying and trying to lower her voice because Gou is sleeping in his room. "what happened with her? Is she okay".

They were answering me but I can't hear them clearly. I couldn't feel my feet anymore I couldn't turn my phone on I forgot my password . I felt so dizzy before I fail on the ground. The bottler catch me and the housemaid bring me a chair and then she gives me a glass of water I drank the whole glass like if it was alcohol. "She is alive sir, but she is hospitalized now ". "So Eduard wanted to tell me that when he called ". I run to the front door the bottler stopped me and said " sir where are you going?"." I'm going to the airport . I should be with her now ". " sir we booked you the next flight to Berlin but it is going to be tomorrow morning " the bottler said. " WHY TOMORROW? It is too late. And I hate waiting?" "Sir please you should... ".never felt what happened to me after that , I feel so sleepy . Perhaps they put a sleeping pills in the water glass." So Sorry sir"the bottler said. " you fu..ck..ers..". " so sorry sir" the housemaid said.

Kai's bream:

It's so dark and cold . I know this place . It is the Abby's school main door . I reached it to opened it ,but it was locked. I know there was a door at the back of this building. I used to go there to be alone. I walked to that door In my way I found a yellow and pink roses hair-tie on the ground, perhaps it's for a young girl . It so strange because girls are not allowed to be in this area. I took the hair tie and I put it in my pocket. I felt like someone was spying on me . I turned and shouted " hay , come out I know that you are here. I can feel your eyes watching me". I waited for a second and the person who spied never moved. " hay you, come out before I got mad ".

then a cute little girl show up she has a short gray hair and she wears a yellow dress. She looks so shy . " this hair tie is yours". She nodded and said " y..yes" her voice was shaking .then I realized that she wasn't shy, she was scared ." Oh did I scared you?." I tried to be nice . she said " no sir I'm not" she was scared even more. Walked to her slowly and I put my hand in my pocket to give her the hair-tie. She stepped back. " Don't be scared." . She Looked At me and said " I'm ... Not...scared " her voice was not shaking this time. I knee to be in the same high as her." What are you doing here? This place is not for girl ". " my sister." She looked and pointed at the building and said " my sister is trapped inside". " okay don't worry I know the place I will find her for you". She hugged me like if she found her life saver. I walked to the back door and it was unlocked as usual. I climbed the stairs and looked behind me . The girl was starting at me she did not follow me." Do you want to stay there alone?". "No I'm don't want to be alone sir. I hate it "she said. "Will you follow me then?".she nodded and start to climes the saris with her.

" what is your name sir?"she said while climbing the stairs with me." My name is Kai, and don't call me sir again". " so what is your name?"I asked her in return .She stopped and looked at me " I don't want to tell you my name because you will leave me alone just like my sister did "she was sad about something . "Well if I don't know your name I can't trust you". She looked to her feet and said" can you call me lucky "."okay lucky let's go and find your sister " I proffered my hand so we can shake hands. She smiles from her heart , I liked her smile and my heart bumped, which is so strange for me to like something about kids, but she is so cute. She looked at me then she sakes my hand and we continue our journey .

I asked lucky after we reached the hallway" hay lucky how is your sister look like?". "she is just look like me but with long gray hair "she answered. " aha, and how old is she ".She is 6 years old also like me "she answered . " Oh you are twins!". she nodded " what is her name?"." Her name is.."

before she could say her sister name. I heard someone was running down the hallway. " Be quiet we are not alone here". I took around me to find somewhere to hide ourselves. I looked at the library door and said" if we are lucky the this door will be unlocked". According to my memory, the library was always closed for some reason I didn't know. I pushed the door and luckily the door was unlocked and I hold lucky's hand and get inside the library. "hay Lucky we are so lucky this door was always locked and now it's opened. you're so lucky. she smiled again and said ." Maybe the one who runs is my sister". " no she wasn't your sisters it seems like grownup was running and also this place is so dangerous we don't need to be catch by the black men"." Okay".

I felt someone was walking toward the library door, so I hide myself and lucky in one of the books aisles. I don't know why my heart beats increasing . like if it was not a dream.

End of kai's dream

Day2:

The sun shine wakes me up, I found myself in my bed room. But what a dream! I couldn't forget lucky cuteness. I wish I could have a cute little girl. Speaking about having a little girl remained me of kim. I jumped out of my bed . I opened my bedroom door and the bottler was outside." Sir everything is ready let me take you to the airport ". I reached to the airport. I couldn't enjoy the flight.

Oh the longest chapter ❤️ I hope you liked it


	5. Chapter5: reunion

It is my bad luck

Chapter:5

-reunion-

Germany, Berlin hospital: **Kai's POV Day2** :

I run to find her. I asked the whole hospital they told me about two patients have been in a car explosion and they told me one of them died. and they told me that the doctors tried to save the two of them but he couldn't . I asked about the name of the dead girl but they did not tell me ,and they don't know about someone called Kimberley Hiwatari. I'm so weird now. how could they don't know?!. Before I explode my anger on the nurses, my eyes recognized someone .

I found Eduard and his wife standing In Front of a patient room . Kim's mother was crying so bad, it feels like someone dies , because even Eduard looks so sad. I run to the patient room and pushes the door. I found a gray long hair girl, she is Kim. I hugged her so tightly, because I thought she was dead "Thanks god you're alive. I was so worried about you". Then she broke the huge and her parents interrupt my moment.

" Please Kai we should tell her what happened she just woke up right now." Eduard said. "say what!?" I replied and give him my death glare which makes him shush ." Kai can you give us some privacy please" her mother said . I respect her so much, so I did "yeah sure " I closed the door behind me. After 5 minutes Eduard opened the door to allows me to enter Kim's room and they left us alone. I sat next to her she was crying and holing a bag in her hands, maybe they tell her about her sister. I put my hands around her waist. I couldn't control myself, I wanted to kiss her so badly. Unexpectedly she pushed me back. I looked to her face again in surprise, because her cheeks were blushing. She told me that she want to see the doctor. I walked to the reception " can you call the doctor for us. She feels so dizzy". The nurse nodded and pick the phone to call the doctor.

Then I head back to her room.

 **Mallory POV:**

"I CANT I'M SO SORRY, I feel like a criminal doing this to him" I wanted to scream but I can't. if kim was in my place she will do the same for me. I looked at the bag between my hands. I opened it to see what dad just put inside.

I cried even more than before. What was inside the whole time is her wedding RINGE. And it was damaged "kim" It was difficult to say her name out loud for the last time. Kai came back and I tried to hide the ring in my hand but he is not stupide to not noticing it. He sat next to me and said" what is in your hand?". It was so hard to speak but I shake my head as ' nothing'.

He hold my hand and opened it gently. His hand were too soft like a silk. He saw the ring in my hand then he said" don't worry I will buy you another one" he tried to stop my tears and he succeeded. His voice was so quiet and it reached to my ears like a song. " kim why did you insist to be alone in this trip, you don't know how lonely it is without you?" kai asked. I stared in his face in shock. Kim didn't tell me that she wanted to be alone in this trip. She said that her family didn't want to came with her. It's so strange. " I wanted to be with my sister that's all" I answered him so he couldn't feel that I was surprised. I felt like a knife in my heart. I put both my hands on my chest " what's wrong with you?" he was so sad, I can feel it too.

come on, He was heartbroken I pushed his huge and kiss. Also He hated to see kim crying… " the doctor transplanted my sister heart in my body. It feels so strange I can feel her heart beats." I said that while the tears were falling again. I felt a worm hands in my cheeks I raise my head to face kai again. " everything will be alright" his words makes me feel alright. I wanted to tell him the truth he doesn't deserve to be fool by my father." Kai I want to tell you something but please don't get mad at me. I never wanted to do this but….".

the doctor opens the door, he interrupted our conversation." Hi miss…. Where is your name". he was checking the list. I was so scared if he said my name kai will know everything and he will think that I'm a lier. I want to take care of Gou for my sister." Aha found it…".

" doctor I want to talk with you alone please" I jumped before he could say my name but I was too late" yes miss… Kimberly". I was shocked my eyes never left the doctor face and he smirk at me like he knows everything. Kai standup and said " if this will makes you feel good, it's no problem with me" he said, walking away. Wait please don't go the doctor is going to kill me. perhaps the doctor is one of my dad's workers. Oh my bad luck he heard me talking to kai. This is the last thing I need now. Kai closed the door behind him.

" so you were so stupid just like your father said, would you like to die without pain?" the doctor voice was like devil. "no please I want to take care of her son" I was bagging for mercy. "hmmmmm... I wouldn't kill you, not because of your useless excuse. No … You look so beautiful and it will be waist" he lean closer. " Let see, you feel dizzy. but everything is normal" he was looking to the machines. "you need to rest for a day, then you can head to Russia. Good ….. and don't stand in your father's plans. He can kill you anytime you refuse his obey". Then he left the room. Kai walk inside with a two cup of tea. He handed me one of cup. This time he didn't set next to me. He was staring through the window in my room. I wonder what Is he thinking about. SORRY KAI I CAN'T TELL YOU NOW.

 **Kai's POV:**

What did she want to say before the doctor came. She act even weird than before which makes me want to know more about her trip but the only person who could know is her sister, and she is dead. I wish I could know more about her before the accident.

"kai the doctor said that we can travel today to Russia. It sounds good isn't it?" she said with smile . I miss that smile.

but for some reason I flashed back lucky's smile from my dream. "good I will call Bernard to book us the first flight to Russia" I was happy to hear that and more than happy to see her smile again.

9 HORSE LATER, in the airplane , they were travelling to Russia.

Day3 **,Mallory POV:**

I'm in the middle of the air, between the stars. I was looking from the plain window and kai was holding my hand all the time. It was my first time being in the first class. Poor me my parents never let me travel with them and kim*because of my bad luck*. So I have never left my country . But when I got my scholarship, I traveled alone to Germany and it was my first time flying in the sky *the plain arrived safely in berlin.*. it proved that I'm not unlucky, but no one cares . this time i'm not alone in this flight. Kai is in the next seat. I turned to face kai who was closing his eyes and enjoying his flight.

" Kai are you awake?". He opened his eyes "yes I'm awake" then he turned his face to face me. "were you thinking about something?" I was asking him because he never spoke any word after we left the hospital. " no I just have weird dream this morning, and I wanted to ask you if you would like us to add another member to the family… it will be good if you like… I mean that if we…" kai said.

his word cut my heart * I mean my sister heart*. Is he thinking of having it with me. This is too much I can't hold myself any more " HELL NO, I mean Gou is still too young and it will cause me trouble" I answered with a little bit of anger and I tried to lower my tone." what kind of dream is that?" I continues . " no it was not that kind of dream, about the, I just saw a cute little girl who was looking for her twin sister. an I wished if we had a girl in the family that's all" he was trying not laugh in my face.

So a girl who look for her twin sister. I feel something weird too because I had a wired dream last night. " aha, is that so. I also had a weird dream. About a young girl maybe she is 6 or 7 years old but she was running away from me in an old school building". Kai turned completely almost standing from his seat." What is her name? is she the same girl from my dream?!" he looked so serious now, which makes me laugh in his face.

"OMG, are you serious? hahahahaha. Is it possible that you think that I had the same dream. What hahah I had a crossover dream with you haha" I most hold it back but he was serious about it I thought he was way more smarter than this. I think I just went too far by this so I stopped. He smiled which makes him even more beautiful.

"thanks kimi, your laugh makes me feel that everything is going to be alright" I thought he was just say it but his eyes meant it.

We chitchatted for a while, then we relaxed and prepared to sleep.

Next chapter will be kai and Mallory dream

I will post it tomorrow:

Will kai be right that they had the same dream?

Let's find out…

#writhe me a comment please#


	6. Chapter 6:it is not just a dream

It Is My Bad Luck

Chapter6

-it is not just a dream-

Kai and Mallory dream:

kai opened his eyes. finding himself in a library. As if he return to continue his last dream . he turned and saw lucky. she was hiding herself behind his back. Kai hears a footsteps moving toward the aisle that they were hiding at. "I am scared" lucky said and the fear is increasing in her voice. "everything will be alright" kai replayed. Trying to calm her down" but that didn't work. He holds her hands and moved slowly to the next aisle moving away from the persons footsteps. He looked around trying to find a place to hide their selves in. finally the luck brings him the light to an old disc. " hey lucky let's hide over there" he said it like bingo his voice was really low. Lucky was the only one who could her him.

they were under the disc. And the sound of the footsteps increasing. * lucky's gasping*" Lucky breath normally that person could her us" kai's voice was so clear to her. She put both of her hands on her mouth. She was shacking and never stop gasping. Tears start falling. kai didn't know what to do. that person will find them as long as lucky didn't stop gasping. and if that person was one of Boris soldiers they will be in a big trouble . kai has calm her dawn. He should act like a father to stop her tears. he huge her so she can feel more safe and secure. " calm down. I promise everything will be alright". The shacking body between his arms stopped and the gasping became a normal breathing."kai. I wish dad become like you". Kai smiled to her word.

"hey…please… I didn't finish talking yet. There are a lot to talk about" the person said. She was Mallory. her voice was familiar to kai…

"where is my sister? Please I have to see her" Mallory said . kai thought it sounds kim's voice. But he is not sure about it. He wanted to see her. When Mallory didn't reserve any replies she walked away . Then a girl with gray long and a baby pink dress running toward the door. Kai and lucky saw that girl. " KIM… STOP" lucky shouted and run after her. " lucky… no" kai tried to catch lucky. But he didn't because what he saw standing in front of him ."is she kim? "he thoughts "kim is that you" he was surprised . Mallory looked at him and said " do you know my sister? Take me to her pleases". kai stared for a while, "she look like kim even the hair style and the way she dressed up" kai thoughts . " if you are not kim who are you then?" kai was scared. " oh sorry I didn't interdiused myself. I'm Mallory kim's twin sister. Nice to meet you mester… what is your name?". kai shocked and said" it's kai….a..and nice to meet you too. Kim is my…"

"HEEEELPPP" lucky screamed. Both of them run toward the hallway . kai looked around and shouted " LUCKY WHERE ARE YOU?". Mallory run to the right hallway and said" IT'S FROM HERE" she saw someone running. kai followed her to the right hallway. they found the gray haired girl lying on the ground and someone wearing a black long jacket kneeing next to her. " STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!" kai shouted to that guy. " it is not her. " he said and throw lucky's body as a bag of sand. " WHO ARE YOU TO THROW HER LIKE THAT?". The stranger laughed and stand up walking toward kai and Mallory . Mallory groped kai's arm and run " RUN" kai carried lucky and ran with Mallory without thinking. That person after them. They run until that person lost them. Mallory fall on her knees she lost her breath. "why did you run? Do you know that person?" kai asked Mallory ." he is the same person from the accident. Kim never died from the explosion. He killed her. Lucky is so lucky that we found her before he killed her" Mallory answered. " kill kim?... but kim didn't die" kai didn't want to tell her that she is the one who dies in that accident. " no she dies I'm sure about it. And that girl with gray long hair knows everything". then they walked to the nursing room so lucky could sleep in the patient bed. kai put lucky on the bed and set next to her. She was sleeping like an angel. He smiled " I don't know why, but I don't want to lose you" he whispered .

" I thought that you know that kim dies. I'm sorry it is my fault" Mallory said and looked to her feet. "don't worry… why it is your fault? Didn't you said that guy killed her?"kai said . " it is my bad luck, my parents were right. I'm unlucky dog " she said that with tears falling on the ground. " bad luck?"kai surprised . "yes my bad luck always cause me trouble. But this time it causes my sister die.". she wipe her tears with both of her hands. "do you thing that you are unlucky? So why are you the one who still alive?"kai analyzed her speech.

"because it is my bad luck too. I have now to live in my sister place.". " do you know her husband name?" I asked her because if she was truthful she will recognize my name at least. " I don't remember her husband name. but her son's name Gou Hiwatari" she was trying to remember the name. "HEWATARI?!" kai was exclaiming and surprised. "yes he is a businessman but I don't remember his name at all" she answered calmly. It is so weird feeling for kai. Then they stopped talking. mallory walked to the table of the nursing room. Something was calling her name. she picked up a notebook. It looks like a dairy . she opened the first page… "oh no…" she said she sets on the nurse chair and cried in silence so kai couldn't hear her. That dairy was kim's dairy. But the thing that causes Mallory to cry is the massage that she wrote to her before she died in the accident. "Hello Mallory…

If you are reading this message that's mean I am already dead… please take care of Gou for me.

Tell him to forgive me for all the stupide things that I have done. I never deserve kai as a husband, if he just figure out what I have done he could hate me for sure. Tell him that I thought It will never end up like that but there is no coming back. Forgive me please I know how much you are upset and disappointing and maybe you hate me now for being like that… I hope you guys will forgive me so that god will forgive me too for what I have done to you.

Good bye

Kimberley Hiwatari "

She put the book on her lap. And cried until she slept. On the other side of the room, kai turned to face lucky sleeping face. he puts his hand on her head. Then I lie back next to her.

END OF THE DREAM

Kai POV:

What a dream. I opened my eyes to see kim sleepy face. How could she sleep these peacefully. Then I flashed back lucky again. Why do I always flash back lucky when I see her face. I press the bottom to call the hostess . "how can I help you sir?" the hostess. " would you bring me a glass of water". " yes in a second". I looks back again to kim, to see if I wake her up. Her face suddenly change. That peaceful , angel face , changed in to yellow sick face. She was gasping as if she was running in her dreams. "run" she said. I wanted to wake her up but something deep inside me tell me to don't. I keep looking to her face. " I…. wa….nt my sis…er" she said then the tears fall from her eyes. I waked her up. " kim wake up". She woke up with tears and redness in her eyes as if she cried for long time. " what's wrong honey? Why are you crying?". " it is just a dream I will be fine". She answered me while wiping her tears by a tissue.

Kim's POV:

I had the worst nightmare. But I feel so good that I have told kai the truth even in my dreams. But its hurt a bit. In that dream I found kim's secret dairy. She wrote me a massage which I don't understand. I know it is just a dream ,but it feels like real.

Suddenly I wanted to vomit from crying. " kai I need to go to the bathroom". " do you need some help". " no I just want to wash my face, I just had the worst nightmare". " yeah…. I understand". When I stand up I felt something that was on my lap fall under my seat. According to my memory my hands were completely empty. I looked to my feet to see what was on my lap. I stared…. I wish this was not true… but now I realize…. It wasn't a dream…. The thing that fall was

Kim's dairy… if it wasn't a dream then what is it?!

Sorry guys I have been busy these days so it will take me one week to write one chapter…


End file.
